In service poles of the type providing utilities such as power and telephone services to a point-of-use in a room from an overhead distribution system, a troublesome problem has been encountered in the lifting of the service pole off the floor or its being distorted due to downward forces imposed on the service pole as a result of relative movements of the ceiling to which the service pole is connected. The service pole is normally secured to the floor and supported above the ceiling by a T-bar or tie-rod hanger as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,044 issued June 10, 1975 in the name of Flachbarth et al. However, in poles of the type shown in the referenced patent, suspended ceiling deflections under load caused by distortion of the true ceiling in turn have distorted the poles due to the downward force exerted by the ceiling on the pole and in certain instances the poles may be actually lifted off the floor when such a suspended ceiling is deflected upwardly.